Aberration
by Soot
Summary: Chekov is mistaken for a God while Jim is thought to be the devil. It's obvious things are not going to go down well, especially for McCoy and Spock who are stuck in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Aberration

Summary: Chekov is mistaken for a God while Jim is thought to be the devil. It's obvious things are not going to go down well, especially for McCoy and Spock who are stuck in the middle.

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will.

A/N: Attack of the plot bunnies whilst watching season 2 is all i'm going to say. By the way, the religion may sound Christian; but then again just about all the aliens in Star Trek tend to look human or humanoid hence i think it would be fair to say that it would be in the relms of possibility that they may believe in something similar. People (and aliens) talk and ideas spread - as well as change. I rest my case.

Oh, and if Chekov says its a 'Russian inwention', then its a 'Russian inwention'!!

Anyway; read and enjoy!!

Chapter 1

"Mr Chekov, would you care to join us on the planet surface." Kirk asked knowing the young Russian ensign would say yes. He never missed an opportunity to beam down with them. Even if he said no, the request would have become an order so either way, Chekovwas going with them. Just as he suspected though, Chekov said yes, which saved him the trouble as well as the oxygen and energy that he otherwise would have needed.

Kirk contacted Scotty. "Six to beam down Mr. Scott."

"Aye sir. There not be a problem with that." Scotty replied.

Kirk stood up from his captains chair on the bridge and moved towards the elevator. Chekov copied standing up from his station and walking to the elevator, standing next to Kirk whilst he told the elevator what floor they wanted.

Kirk chuckled lightly to himself. "Keptain?" Chekov asked curious about what was so funny.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking about that 20th century invention; solar panels." Kirk chuckled lightly to himself again.

"Solar panels Sir?" Chekov questioned.

"They reminds me of the K.M.C CME Collector." Kirk joked.

"Ah, I hawe heard of this model." Chekov replied.

"It was named after the great British astronomers who invented it." Kirk said.

"I do not think so Sir. It vas a Russian inwention." Chekov's brow furrowed.

"Remind me to correct your last statement later ensign." Kirk said as they reached the floor they needed and began to walk towards the transporter room.

In the transporter room, Dr McCoy and Spock we're awaiting their arrival along with the two red shirt ensigns Raymond and Matthews who were also going to be accompanying them on the surface.

"Finally; you took your damn time." McCoy said.

"Patience is a virtue my dear doctor." Kirk countered.

"Maybe, but some of us have other stuff to do today."

"Doctor, I believe you will have adequate time to accomplish any unfinished tasks that you deem of such importance." Spock said in his usual detached manor.

"Gentlemen." Kirk cut in as McCoy was about to retort. Kirk couldn't help but smile at how predictable the two had become when it came to their interactions. "Please; save what ever you have to say to each other for later."

They all stepped into the transporter chamber and stood ready to be beamed down. "Good luck Captain." Scotty said from behind the controls.

"Look after my ship Scotty." Kirk replied as they began to disappear from the Enterprise.

They materialised on the planets surface to be met by a comfortably warm atmosphere, plentiful vegetation and a scattering of rocks and boulders of various sizes. Each took a moment to scan the area surrounding them, stunned by the sheer beauty of the land laid out before them.

"Mr Chekov; Mr Raymond; Mr Matthews; readings." Kirk ordered after mentally shaking himself back to reality.

"Aye Keptain." All three replied. Chekov wondered amongst the boulders and disappeared from sight while Raymond and Matthews stood and took readings closer by. Kirk stood with McCoy at his side, looking over the landscape laid out before them.

"Quite a breath taking view, would you not say doctor?" Kirk asked as he turned to look at McCoy.

"I can't deny it Jim, it does have a certain attractiveness to it."

"Spock?"

"It would be illogical to become emotionally attached."

"Damn Vulcans." McCoy muttered.

"Annoyance is a human emotion doctor."

"Must you two bicker on all the planets we beam down on." Kirk asked failing in his attempts once again not to smile. They just wouldn't be Spock and McCoy if they didn't bicker.

Before Spock or McCoy could crisply fire something back in response, each got the unmistakable feeling that they were not alone. Kirk tensed as his eyes scrutinised the surrounding area and his ears straining themselves to hear the smallest of sounds that could indicate a position that who ever was watching them was in. "Spock?" He asked, moving his mouth as little as possible.

"We are surrounded, no possible escape." Spock replied.

"Apart from beaming up." McCoy chipped in.

"Yes, that appears to be our only way out if those watching us are hostile." Spock replied. " Those who are flanking us Captain are gaining greater numbers."

"How many Spock?" McCoy asked, taking Spock's lead and trying not to look concerned.

"Enough for us to be worried about doctor." Spock didn't think that voicing how many there truly were would help the situation. It might make those surrounding him make illogical decisions.

"Right, we're getting out of here." Kirk said seconds before a spear flew through the air and struck ensign Matthews in the chest, killing him. Ensign Raymond spun on his heels only to be sent crashing to the ground, a spear embedded deep in his back.

Spock, Kirk and McCoy stood in a defensive circle with their backs facing inwards so they could see their attackers approaching. Each had their phasers out and ready to use them.

"Where's Chekov?" McCoy asked suddenly realising they were missing a crew member.

Kirk worried for the worse. He never took loosing a crew member well, and with two dead in front of him and another one missing, his mind couldn't help but fear the worse. In no time they were completely surrounded, spears inches from their throats and demands for them to drop their weapons ringing in their ears.

Around the same time that the realisation that Chekov was missing from the group, Chekov appeared out from the hole in the ground in which he had hidden. The hole's entrance was hidden from prying eyes by large boulders that surrounded the entrance and Chekov had fallen lucky when he stumbled across it. Making the swift one second decision to hide meant he had not been found and his presence remained unknown. He listened to them go past but before he could get through to Kirk and warn him about their presence, shouts rose and he knew that Kirk already knew. He was too late to warn them to hide.

He moved as silent as possible down the route he supposed the attackers had taken and stopped behind the last large boulder before the clearing. He saw as he approached where everyone was, and felt horrified when he saw the two dead red shirts laid on the ground only a few meters away.

Chekov inched closer to look around the boulder when his foot kicked a small stone. It rolled down the hill colliding with bigger rocks and boulders, alerting everyone to his presence. Chekov froze and swore in Russian under his breath as an archer rose his bow and walked towards where he was.

"I know you're there." The archer spat. "Come out."

Chekov stepped out from behind the boulder, his arms raised in a surrender position. Each remaining crew member felt a wave of relief race threw them. Two dead was better than three dead. Chekov looked over at Kirk, his heart racing while he waited for what would come next.

"Archer, put your bow down! Do you not realise who that is? It is he who leads us, he who knows everything and sees all. He is our God in mortal form." A man who looked like a preacher spoke up, his voice boomed around the valley. His voice demanding respect and obedience; a tool every good preacher should have in his arsenal.

"Bow before our Lord!" Another archer shouted and promptly everyone around them dropped to their knees. Kirk's eyes, along with Spock's and McCoy's, swept over those now kneeling before Chekov. Chekov showed every sign of being incredibly uncomfortable, his eyes pleading with Kirk to think of a way to get them all out of there.

"Me?" Chekov said after finally finding something to say, but not really express what he truly felt. He was perplexed while confusion was written across his face and his dark brown eyes as wide as saucers. "But that can not be; I am not a God." Chekov didn't notice, but his three fellow crew members were just as confused as he was.

"The Devil is testing us." The man pointed towards Kirk. "You trick our ears, deceiver, but we shall not listen to the lies you tell."

Spock raised an eyebrow before muttering "interesting". McCoy shot him a glare while Kirk just ignored him, his eyes focused on the head preacher.

"Take these men away." The head preacher's voice boomed.

Kirk succeeded in knocking several attacker out before being captured in a vice like grip from an attacker twice his size and width. Kirk could sense that the one who had captured him intended on hurting him if it wasn't for Chekov jumping in with outstanding timing.

"Don't hurt them." He shouted, hoping that the comment didn't raise any eyebrows since he was defending the supposed enemy.

"As you wish my lord." Those who had not got a captive bowed to him once more before leaving, making their way back to their settlement. The head preacher came and stood by his side, gesturing with his arm for him to follow. Chekov started to walk but said nothing, his head lowered in thought.

How were they going to get out of this one?

A/N: All questions will be answered!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So; Chekov's god and I'm the devil." Kirk said pacing back and forth in their cell.

"Yes it would appear so." Spock agreed.

"Don't take it to heart Jim." McCoy said from his seated position on the floor in the corner of the cell. "We've been in tight positions before."

"I know that." Jim sat turning to face him. "It doesn't make getting out of this one any easier though." He looked across at Spock who was testing the bars of the door and window of their cell but produced no result that worked in their favour.

"Jim; I'm your friend and your doctor; tell me what's bothering you?" McCoy asked, his blue eyes scanning Kirk trying to gain answers.

"The fact that Chekov kept saying he wasn't god ... but they didn't listen to him. I always thought that the idea of having Monotheist or a Polytheist state was that as a civilisation you listened to the deity or deities that you worshipped".

"It appears to be a mass delusion. They believe that Chekov is their god to the extent that anything he says against himself will be dismissed." Spock stated what appeared to be the most logical answer.

"Because they consider it a test of faith." Kirk finally stopped his pacing and, hands on hips, looked at Spock. "If I'm the devil, does that mean to these people that I have a provocative face?"

"Damn it Jim, take this seriously." McCoy demanded.

"That's the question though." Kirk said in thought. "What made me stand out to them as the devil, and Chekov as a God?"

"We can not say captain". Spock answered him. "We have very limited information to go on about this planet and its inhabitant; and without our communicators we can not be enlightened by the information banks back on the Enterprise."

"So we do nothing?" Kirk asked.

"Yes, that is the most logical approach considering what we already know, but also what we do not know. Besides, I can think of no way to break out from our captivity." Spock replied.

"Damn you Spock; you green blooded, pointy eared hobgoblin! Do you honestly think that we don't know that!" McCoy shouted.

"Doctor, please control yourself. Your anger is just, but it will not aid us in the current situation." McCoy glared at Spock before sitting heavily back down in his original position.

"Well; it looks like we're not getting out of here any time soon unless someone has an idea". Kirk said.

"May i suggest that both you and the doctor get some sleep while i keep watch and give our situation some thought?" Spock asked.

"Good idea Spock. Most logical". Spock raised a single eyebrow at Kirk's humour but remained silent as he watched Kirk get as comfy as was humanly possible on the hard stone floor.

"I wonder how Chekov's getting on?" McCoy grumbled.

***

"My Lord; why do you pull such a face? Are you not satisfied?" A young women asked. When Chekov had been shown to his room she was already there and told him when he had asked that she was a servant. Chekov didn't need to think hard over what type of servant she was and thus did his best to avoid all physical contact with her. The young women was incredibly beautiful but Chekov didn't focus on it; his mind too preoccupied with other matters.

Chekov sat and avoided the woman's gaze, thinking hard for any possible means of escape. He was highly frustrated that no one had listened to his protests and now he had no idea where his captain and fellow crew members were. He let out a sigh as the frustration turned into an emotion not far off sadness.

"Leave me." He absently waved his hand in a dismissal gesture. The young women bowed low to him before leaving. He supposed that she wasn't meant to leave but since she had he decided that he wouldn't spend valuable time dwelling on it. "Vhat vould you do Keptain?" Chekov asked himself quietly. "Vhat vould you do?"

Chekov tried to remember all the difficult situations that he had seen his captain get through. Luck seemed to play a major part in all of them; but the plans that he put into action were inventive as well as imaginative. Chekov tried not to doubt his ability to do the same.

After a couple of minutes sat with his head lowered; Chekov decided that the best way forward would be to at least have a look around where he was. There was no point throwing the best plan ever devised into action if he didn't know where on earth he needed to be or how to get there.

With this he hid his bag which had his communicator in it before slipping out of the room and moving silently down the stone corridor. Dusk was setting in over the city and because the civilisation did not yet have electricity; the corridors were lighted by torches that hung on the wall. Chekov's eyes were alert and shot to anything that moved; even the shadows created on the wall by the flames.

The levels of adrenaline in his blood declined as he calmed down after meeting no one for several minutes. He could have sworn that he had gone in a complete circle twice but he couldn't sure; all the corridors looked the same.

His ears picked up on heavy footsteps behind him a distance down the corridor. Chekov, finding that there was no place to slip into and hide; decided to act the part that he had been forced to take on and stood and acted like he was admiring the evening sky threw a window slit in the wall.

"My Lord" A man's voice spoke. "Is all to your satisfaction?"

"Yes; all is ... satisfactory". Chekov found himself stuck for words.

"Do you require a tour My Lord?" The man asked.

"Da da a tour." Chekov said, grateful to stop having to snoop around everywhere but cursing himself for lapsing into Russian. Luckily the man didn't see the lapse into another language as peculiar and motioned for Chekov to follow him. Chekov followed making mental notes to the best of his ability as to what corridors he was going down, where they led too and what certain doors held behind them. At one stage they passed a large sturdy wooden door, and when Chekov had inquired into what laid behind it, the man told him it led to the dungeon.

"That is where the devil and his minions have been locked up." The man told Chekov when he noticed that Chekov had taken an interest in it.

"Vhat vill happen to them?" Chekov asked, trying to make his voice remain professional and god like - like he had any idea how a God would sound. The last time he was in the presence of a so called God, he claimed that he was the Tsar of all Russia.

So much for being omniscient and omnipotent like all God's were supposed to be.

The guide began to walk away as he answered Chekov's question; also not seeing the questions as peculiar and out of place.

"They will be killed at dawn my lord." Chekov's eyes widened with shock and horror but fortunately the man did not see them. "It will be a public execution for all three; his two servants first and then him." Chekov knew that McCoy would have flipped if he found out someone referred to him as Kirk's servant; and at that time a little bit of humour allowed Chekov to regain the God persona he was trying to portray; no matter how much crumbling he was doing on the inside.

"How?" Something told him that he didn't want to know the answer to that question.

"Beheading for the servants of the Dark One". The man replied.

"And for the Dark One?" Chekov asked deciding to use the mans words.

"The elders are yet to decide." His guide answered as he led Chekov out into a large walled in expense of ground. In the middle of the walled in area stood a statue. It wasn't small, but it didn't reach to the heavens ever. The size though did catch eyes.

Chekov jaw metaphorically slammed in to the ground with shock as he saw the statue. He blinked several times before rubbing his eyes hard to make sure he wasn't seeing things. No words came to him and for the first time in his life he found himself experiencing properly the concept of being 'bloody speechless'. The longer he looked the more he didn't believe. How and why were good questions but he could answer none of them.

He just couldn't bring himself to believe that the statue he was looking at was a statue of him.

He stood and stared at it for several seconds before his guides question brought him crashing back to reality.

"Do you find the statue adequate?" The man asked.

"It is most magnificent." Chekov lied, glad that his brain was starting to function again after it's brief meltdown. He wasn't sure what to think any more.

"You must be tired my Lord; after all you will not be used to your mortal form yet". The guide said as he began to lead the way back to Chekov's room. Chekov's mind jumped on the prospect of being alone. He needed to figure a way out or his friends would be dead in what was now a matter of hours. A countdown would be a adequate way of phrasing it.

"Yes; I am wery tired". Chekov agreed as he continued to follow; still making a mental map of where everything was so he could hopefully find his way around at a later time.

When they arrived back at his room, the man opened the door for him before asking if he required anything else. Chekov shook his head and told him that he had everything he needed. It wasn't like he was short of food. Someone had laid out a buffet for him before he arrived at the room the first time.

Knowing that his God was satisfied; the man bowed low (which made Chekov more than a little uncomfortable) and walked away. Chekov stood and watched the man walk away only to realise that he did not ask the man for his name; but it was minor in comparison to what was really taking up the space in his head. He shoved the deluge of thoughts to one side as he entered his allocated room once more.

Once he made sure he was alone in the room, Chekov raced to where he had hidden his bag and took his communicator out of it and flipped it open. "Chekov to Enterprise. Chekov to Enterprise. Come in please." Chekov held his breath hoping that he would get a response and fast. For reasons he did not understand (and there was a lot of things he did not currently understand) he had not only been allowed to keep the bag he had with him since beaming down; but the bag had not been searched. "The dewine bag." Chekov muttered to himself before he got a reply from the Enterprise.

"Scotty here, what can I do for ya Mr Chekov?"

Chekov considered his words. "The Keptain, Mr Spock and Dr McCoy have been taken prisoner by the inhabitants of the planet."

"Aye; but what about you laddie?" Scotty inquired.

"Vell ..." Chekov breathed. "They think that I am their God."

"Oh."

"Oh? Oh? Vhat do you mean oh?" Chekov asked, his mind spinning.

"Well - never thought you would be capable of it laddie."

"Please Mr Scott, this is serious. They are going to kill the Keptain at dawn tomorrow."

"Aye, that is a wee tight spot you've got yourself in to there." Scotty replied. Chekov knew the face Scotty would be pulling at that moment and took some comfort in it. He knew that he could count on Scotty for some help.

After Looking around to make sure no one had entered the room since he had begun talking, he whispered into the communicator "I have a plan to save the Keptain".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chekov was led onto a balcony that over looked a vast area of ground that he quickly remembered to be the area with his statue in it. If they survived this he was never going to be able to live the whole statue and God thing down. The memory of being told that he was God made him feel sick. He didn't like being someones God; especially when it put his friends in danger.

He sat and watched Spock and McCoy being led out. Neither man nor Vulcan looked to pleased with their given situation and Chekov could not blame them. The more he thought about it, the more he realised they were handling it better than he would ever have dared hoped.

Both had their hands were tied tightly behind their backs, while heavily armed warriors followed them making an escape attempt by them suicidal. Spock's face showed his famous deadpanned expression but McCoy's face, even though he tried to control it, showed worry and dread. Most of his emotions though shone threw his eyes; McCoy always had expressive eyes.

Spock stepped up onto the wooden stage that had been made specially for the occasion. McCoy was shoved hard onto it and nearly fell to his knees but managed to keep his balance. His eyes fell onto the large wooden blocks and the axes that were propped up against them and he felt his heart miss several beats. None of them had been informed as to how they were going to be executed and now that the two of them knew how it was going to happen, Spock managed to show no emotion over it but McCoy's shock was easy enough to read.

Chekov was certain of one thing though, he knew Kirk's execution was going to be different, and potentially much much worse.

A warrior stood behind each of the prisoners and made them kneel next to the wooden blocks, McCoy putting up a feeble attempt at a struggle but Chekov saw Spock turn his head towards the doctor and McCoy fell still. Chekov could only imagine what had been said.

Their heads were forced down on to the blocks, their faces turned to face one another. Chekov started to mutter beneath his breath.

The executioners reached for the axes and raised them above their heads. Spock closed his eyes, logic dictating that death was imminent and he did not much care to watch McCoy die.

Chekov eyes widened with horror at what was happening below him. Just as he was about to shout out, the enterprise's phasers struck the ground behind the wooden stage, making both executioners drop their axes and spin on their heels. Spock's eyes shot back open and jumping to his feet, shouldered his executioner hard and knocked him of the side of the stage. McCoy's needed no such treatment; his had already fled.

The phasers were expertly aimed, hitting no inhabitant or building, but instead just hitting the ground and making those who saw it flee. Panic and chaos ensued and it was all the distraction that Chekov needed. Taking advantage, he lunged at his guard and took him by surprise and with a quick hard blow rendered him unconscious. He knelt next to the unconscious guard and stole the keys and a knife from his belt. He searched threw each hoping beyond hope that the universal key to all the cell doors was present. He found it after several seconds of holding his breathe. He crept back to the balcony and glanced out across the grounds below. Spock and McCoy were beaming up to the Enterprise (their hands still tied behind their backs so they weren't going to be doing much fighting anyway).

The Enterprise had caused more than a stir below; the phasers having started something between a mass panic and a civil war; not that Chekov was complaining. It had given him the distraction that he needed to slip away. Throwing the guards dusty old cloak over him, he raced off the balcony and back down towards the dungeon.

Slipping away was easier than he would have believed. He made it to the entrance of the dungeon without being noticed and quietly slipped inside. His eyes had trouble adjusting to the darkness after they had grown accustom to the bright day light outside, and he brushed his hand along the wall to aid him in finding his way.

Chekov saw the cell with Kirk in it and his heart missed a beat with relief. Nothing unexpected had happened, and the unknown and the unexpected were what scared him. Clutching the keys tight in his hand he approached the cell. Kirk eyed him as he got closer and Chekov knew from his look that he was going to try something to escape. He had been in enough tight spots with the captain to know that his plans (no matter how unintentional the outcome may be) work out in his favour.

Chekov threw the hood of the clock back to reveal himself to Kirk. Kirk couldn't help but show his amazement; he always thought it would be Spock who would come to his rescue and not the youngest members of his crew. Not only that, but Chekov's expression told him this was as far as his plan went.

Chekov turned the key in the lock and opened the cell door. Kirk stepped out of the cell before saying, "nice to see you're still in uniform Mr Chekov." He had spotted an section of Chekov's gold coloured uniform beneath the cloak.

"I am wery proud of my uniform keptain". Chekov replied with a smile.

"Good to know." Kirk met Chekov's smile with one of his own. "So, now to the problem of getting out of here. We are surrounded with no leverage over them, and we are out of contact with the Enterprise. I must admit I'm having a hard time with getting us out of this one."

"Use me as lewerage".

"You Chekov?" Kirk asked already knowing what he meant, but just wanting to make sure they were on the same page since what would have to happen for it to work.

"They think that I am their God, so they should not attack you if you hold me hostage." Chekov answered.

"It will make them more angry, but that's a risk we're going to have to take." Chekov nodded and produced the knife that he had stolen from his guard. Just as Kirk took the knife from Chekov the warriors came into sight down the far end of the corridor, racing towards them with their weapons raised.

Kirk grabbed Chekov and swung him around, pressing the knife to his throat where his carotid artery was. Chekov gasped in suprise at not only how fast it had happened, but also at the feeling of cold sharp metal pressed against his throat. Even though he trusted his captain with his life, he could not keep his heart from pounding in his chest as a reaction from the adrenaline.

"Stay back! Or I will kill your God's mortal form!" Kirk shouted. The oncoming attackers stopped, but their weapons were still raised. Chekov gritted his teeth as Kirk pressed forward. "So much as move and i will slit his throat." He growled and Chekov swallowed hard; any delusion he had about him needing to act scared fled leaving himself with the realisation he actually _was_ scared.

"Stand down". Chekov mumbled to the crowd.

"My lord ..."

"I said stand down." His voice raising a pitch.

"You heard him." Kirk growled at them. "Now kindly move out of our way. Do so and I will not harm a hair on his pretty little head." Kirk moved the knife slowly up and down Chekov's throat, the blade still pressing against his skin. Chekov didn't even dare swallow.

Kirk pressed forward again but directed Chekov towards the far wall of the corridor so they would have their backs to it. He could fell chekov's pulse racing and subtly squeezed his arm in reassure. Kirk guided the two of them along the wall, a respectful distance between the two parties always maintained.

"Stay where you are!" Kirk ordered before whispering, "how you coping Chekov?"

"Wery vell Keptain." Chekov mumbled back.

Kirk angled himself so that he could see their attackers whilst allowing Chekov to open the door. Slipping threw the door, Kirk shoved Chekov off to the side and slammed and locked the door behind them. Moments later their attackers slammed against the other side of the door, ranting in their native language and hitting the door with their weapons in rage.

Kirk took several steps back, his eyes always on the door making sure it was going to hold. Chekov stood breathing heavy with relief, his hand massaging his throat where the knife had been. Kirk saw this in the corner of his eyes and felt a pang of dread.

"Did the blade cut you Chekov?"

"No Keptain." Chekov removed his hand from his neck and shook his head. "Wery relieved."

"Same here ensign." Kirk said as he motioned to Chekov to put his hood on his cloak back up to hide himself. If he could just find a cloak and moved with stealth they might just make it out of there.

The two men pressed themselves up against the wall and slid along it, listening to the shouts and uproar Chekov had created by focusing the Enterprise's wrath on the town. With Kirk leading they hid behind a wooden wagon, but not before Kirk knocked a warrior out with a swift blow to the neck and stole his cloak. Seeing that their exit from the town was blocked, Kirk and Chekov backed themselves into a door way. Kirk tried the handle and found it opened. Motioning to Chekov that that was their next move, they cautiously entered the building and found the entire ground floor, much to their relief, empty.

Chekov moved silently up the stone stairs as Kirk barricaded the door to buy them some time. Chekov found the whole of the second level deserted by the time Kirk appeared next to him again. He didn't need an explanation though as to why the place was deserted - he knew full well what had caused it.

"We need to get onto the roof - we can beam up from there." Kirk said as he looked around hopefully for a stair case that would lead to the roof. When he found none he decided the window that over looked the main street was the best option they had. Sticking his head out for a quick look he found that the roof wasn't far out of reach; that and no body on the street below noticed him. Very promising.

Kirk positioned himself and made the jump from the window to the roof, pulling himself up hoping that the people in the street below would continue not to notice him. Chekov followed suit and Kirk assisted in hauling him up.

"Where's your communicator?" Kirk asked as Chekov once more removed his hood from his head.

"Pocket sir." Chekov replied but never got as far as to reach for it. A warrior appearance startled both men who up to that point believed they were totally alone. They were horrified to find that the gaps between the buildings were small enough to be jumped without much effort.

The warrior swung his arm and knocked Chekov clean across the roof before going for Kirk, knife raised. Chekov watched as Kirk avoided the knife successfully several times before being knocked over. Chekov jumped on the warrior's back knowing going at him from the front was suicide and diverted the warriors attention from Kirk to himself, allowing Kirk to get his breath back. The warrior reached over and grabbed Chekov by the back of his cloak and swung him over his head and slammed him hard into the ground, knocking the air out of his lungs.

The warrior stepped over him and went back to fighting Kirk, the word 'Devil' muttered under his breath as he fought Kirk once more. Kirk avoided him successfully another several times before he was struck by the warriors arm and sent crashing into the ground. Chekov gasped in terror as the warrior advanced, ready to finish his captain off. Kirk backed away as much as possible but the warrior was gaining the ground faster than he could maintain the distance.

Without thinking about the consequences Chekov jumped back on his feet, discarded his cloak, and raced towards the warrior. The warrior raised his knife to finish Kirk off but Chekov flung himself between the warrior and his captain and took the knife himself. Kirk took the chance Chekov had provided (possibly with his life) and appeared beside the stunned warrior and knocked him out with a swift, hard blow.

Chekov sank to his knees, his hands pressed to his wound. When the warrior was attacked by Kirk, the warrior took his knife with him as he fell to the ground unconscious. Chekov felt tears stinging in his eyes as his hands began to tremble. Kirk dropped to his side just as he was beginning to sway side to side. Kirk caught Chekov's shoulders and lowered him steadily to the ground.

Kirk removed Chekov's hands from the wound so he could assess the damage done to the ensign. It was a gory sight and kirk took his cloak off so he could use it to apply pressure to the wound. Chekov groaned loudly when Kirk began to apply the pressure. Kirk positioned one of his hands to hold the cloak in place whilst his other flipped open the communicator he took from Chekov's pocket and contacted the Enterprise.

"Kirk to Enterprise. Kirk to Enterprise. Come in Enterprise."

"Scotty here captain."

"Two to beam up Scotty."

"Aye Captain, but it will take us a minute or two to get the transporter workin' again." Scotty replied.

"We don't have a minute or two Scotty!" Kirk shot back.

"We're tryin' our best captain." Scotty replied, stress evident in his voice.

"What ever you have to do, do it, and do it fast; I have a casualty down here. Have McCoy meet us in the transporter room ready for an emergency."

"Aye Captain." Scotty confirmed.

Kirk turned his attention back to Chekov who laid dying before him. "Chekov - stay with me!"

Kirk could feel Chekov's blood oozing between his fingers as the ensign's blood began to saturate the cloak. Chekov moaned with the pain, his eyes screwed shut and the occasional pain filled gasp allowed Kirk to see that his mouth was filling with blood. Kirk was alarmed to witness Chekov's skin turn ashen and cold while his gold uniform turned crimson red with blood that was saturating every fibre.

"Chekov, don't go to sleep!" Kirk shouted at him. "That's an order ensign!"

"Keptain..." Chekov gasped.

"I'm here." Kirk said, gripping the younger mans hand tightly for several seconds before returning it to add even more pressure to the wound. Chekov was fighting to stay conscious but the idea of a black abyss when in that much pain began to seem welcoming. Kirk sensed this. "Chekov, stay awake!"

Chekov's vision began to fade but he could hear other warriors approaching them; knowing that they would appear on other roof tops and charge towards them. Kirk would still die.

He tried to speak, but no words made it past his lips. Every pulse of pain sent him teetering ever closer to the chasm that they both knew he would not return from. He wanted to tell his captain to leave him, to run, to save himself; but he also knew that Kirk would never do that to him, or to any other member of his crew. He would never forgive himself if he did and he never took loosing a crew member lightly.

Kirk tensed up as he saw the first of what was to be many warriors appear on a roof in the not to far distance. He looked back down to Chekov and knew instinctively that moving the ensign meant death. The only way out now was the transporter.

More warriors were appearing and jumping from roof top to roof top with increasing speed, going directly at them. Chekov saw this and putting all his remaining energy into speaking, he rasped the word 'run' before slipping from the conscious world.

"CHEKOV! WAKE UP!" Kirk yelled at the unconscious man. His fingers flew to Chekov's neck and found a slow laboured pulse. "Hold on Chekov." Kirk whispered more to himself than to Chekov as he watched the warriors closing down the distance. He flipped open the communicator. "Scotty - beam us up!"

"Just a few more seconds captain." Came the strained voice. Kirk looked up to see the first warrior landing on the roof in front of him. His heart missed a beat at the sight. Jumping up and grabbing the knife that had left Chekov the best part of dead, Kirk stood ready to fight.

Then Scotty's voice came from the communicator. "Beaming up now captain."


End file.
